Taking a Bullet for the One You Love
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Brittany thinks that Alvin doesn't care about anybody but himself because of his childish manners. But a runin with an armed robber at the bank will ultimately prove her wrong... Rated T for violence.


**Hey, chipmunk fans! It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back, once again, with another Alvittany story! :)**

**Now, since I'm back at school now, updates for my stories, including Chiplash will be later than usual. :( So I've written this oneshot, based on an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (my favourite sitcom) to keep you all entertained until I do. :)**

**So without further ado, here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review! :)**

**NOTE: The Chipmunks are all 18 and the Chipettes are 17 in this oneshot**

It was almost 8.30pm at the local bank in Los Angeles, California and people were using the outside cash machines on the wall, taking out money or adding more to their account then leaving. As one elderly woman left the second one, two more figures walked up to the third one. But these two figures were not human. They were chipmunks, Alvin and Brittany to be precise. And they were fighting over something once again.

"Not my fault your stupid makeup mirror got broken." Muttered Alvin, jumping up and inserting his bank card into the slot in the machine.

"Well if you hadn't leapt on my bed and scared me, I wouldn't have dropped it!" Brittany responded, looking really annoyed with her male counterpart. Alvin rolled his eyes as he punched in his password.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you for it." He replied, choosing how much money he wanted to take out of his account, "Stupid thing can't be worth more than $60."

"It was from the 1960's Barbie collection!" The pink clad Chipette snapped, "And it cost $80." Alvin rolled his brown eyes again as he took out the money from the machine, along with his card.

"Tell you what, I'll give you 60 for it." He said, holding out the money to her.

"80!" Brittany protested.

"60!"

"80!"

"80!"

"60!"

"You got a deal, Britt." Alvin replied, smugly holding out the 60 dollars to his female counterpart. Brittany looked at him for a moment, before sighing in irritation.

"Cute, Alvin." She muttered sarcastically, before snatching the money from him, "Tell you what, I'll take your $60 and get the rest of the money from my piggy bank."

_God, I love him but he really gets on my nerves._ She thought to herself, _It's like he doesn't care about anyone but himself._ Just then, as they both hopped off the cash machine to go, they found themselves both staring down the barrel of the gun. Their eyes widening, the two chipmunks quickly put their paws in the air, a terrified Brittany hiding behind an equally scared Alvin.

"Let's have the money!" snapped the robber dangerously, wearing black gloves with a brown leather jacket and a black mask, "Come on! Come on!"

"H-Hey, it's cool, dude." Alvin stuttered, trying to keep calm, "Uh, Britt, give me the money." Her little body trembling in fear, Brittany shakily gave the red clad chipmunk the 60 dollars, which he then placed into the burglar's outstretched hand. His fingers then closed and he stuffed the money into his pocket.

"Look, th-that's all we got, man." Said the chipmunk, "That's it." Unable to stand in front of the armed madman any longer, without thinking, Brittany turned and sprinted away. The thief instantly pointing the gun at her.

"Stay where you are, you little rat!" he yelled, his finger ready on the trigger. Both of Alvin's brown eyes widened in horror.

"Brittany, look out!" he cried, running and pushing her out of the way, just as the gun fired.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes all sat anxiously on the chairs in the hospital waiting room with Claire, as doctors and nurses walked past them, pushing hospital beds with either sick, dying or wounded patients. Simon and Theodore were gently comforting their crying counterparts, while Brittany just sat in her chair, staring at the floor quietly. The walls were all painted white. They hated the colour white. To them, it symbolised no hope. Despair. Death. Finally, Eleanor leaned across and spoke to Brittany.

"Are you alright, Britt?" she asked softly. Her older sister said nothing for a moment.

"He was aiming at me." She replied at last, still staring at the floor. Eleanor was about to respond but decided against it and sat back down.

"Claire?" asked Theodore nervously, "Is Alvin gonna be alright?" The blonde haired woman looked down at the chubby green clad chipmunk, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"I'm sure he will, Theo." She responded, putting on a comforting smile. Simon gently placed his paws on his younger brother's shoulders.

"Come on, Theo. Try not to bother, Claire." He said softly.

"No, it's alright, Simon." Claire objected kindly, "He's not bothering me." The blue clad chipmunk nodded understandingly then sat back down. A few moments later, Dave finally walked into the waiting room. Claire and the five chipmunks instantly stood up.

"How is he? Is he alright?" asked Theodore anxiously.

"Don't worry, Theodore, I talked to the doctor. Alvin's in a stable condition." Dave replied, making them all sigh in relief, "The bullet was very close to his spine but they got it."

"Oh, thank God." Breathed Simon, straightening his glasses.

"There may be some nerve damage, but let's just pray that there isn't." Dave continued, "They're moving him to a private room."

"Are we allowed to see him?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, we are." Responded Dave, "But we're gonna have to go home immediately afterwards. The doctors say Alvin needs a rest." Nodding in understanding, the two humans and the chipmunks all walked quickly down the hall towards Alvin's room, Brittany lagging behind.

0o0o0o0

In Alvin's room, the red clad chipmunk was lying fast asleep on the pillow on his hospital bed. He was now dressed in a blue hospital gown with small wires running down his arms and into a heart monitor on the side, slowly beeping every second. The door quietly opened and Claire stepped in. Walking silently over to the bed, the blonde woman gently stroked Alvin's hair on his head.

"Hi, Alvin." She whispered. Stirring from his sleep, Alvin woke up, groggily opening his eyes until he saw her, and smiled.

"Hey, Claire." He said quietly, "Hey, you didn't have to come all the way out here just to see me."

"Oh, stop it. I'm just glad you're alright." Claire responded, smiling back at him. Just then, the door opened again and Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all walked into the room, crowding around Alvin's bed. Brittany then came in but stood by the door. The others all smiled when they saw Alvin was awake.

"Hi, Alvin." Said Theo, crying tears of joy.

"Hey, Theo. Hey, guys." Alvin replied, smiling at his little brother. He then looked at Dave and the others.

"Hey, now don't look at me like that. One little bullet's not gonna stop me." He said with a jokey smile on his face, "However I will be doing my singing in concerts through email from now on." This little joke earned him a few laughs from Dave, Claire and the chipmunks, except Brittany.

"Are you in pain, Alvin?" asked Dave.

"Well it isn't as bad as the time you made chilli." Alvin replied with a smile, making everyone laugh again, except for Brittany.

"I guess you won't be wanting this then." Dave responded, holding up a paper bag with a little snack inside for Alvin. Alvin chuckled quietly as he laid it on the bedside table next to him. The chipmunk then looked across and saw Jeanette standing nervously in the doorway with Brittany, who was standing stone-faced.

"Hey, Jeanette, what're you doing all the way over there?" he asked.

"I'm scared to touch you. I don't wanna pull anything out." The purple clad Chipette replied.

"Aw, come on, Jen, it's alright." Alvin responded kindly, "Get over here and give me a hug." Jeanette hesitated for a moment before finally walking across the room and jumping up onto the bed. She then walked over the covers to Alvin, gently leaned in and gave him a hug.

"AAH!" Alvin cried out in pain. The spectacled Chipette instantly shot backwards in fright.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Alvin! I didn't mean t…"

"Psyche!" Alvin laughed. This earned him a sigh of relief from Jeanette, a giggle from Theodore and a few groans from the others. Finally Brittany spoke up.

"I can't believe you guys think this is some kind of joke!" she snapped. Everybody in the room stared at her, in shock from her sudden outburst.

"Don't you realise what happened? Alvin took a bullet for me!" she continued, "He saved my life." The entire room filled with silence, so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I did?" Alvin asked at last, "I was just trying to get the hell out of the way." He smiled slightly at his own joke; Brittany, however, remained serious.

"Alvin, stop it, I don't think it's funny." She said. Her male counterpart looked at her for a moment, before he smiled again.

"Aw, come on, Britt. You gotta have a sense of humour about this." He said, "This kind of stuff happens all the time."

"That's the problem." Brittany muttered in reply, "It happens _all_ the time." With that, the pink clad Chipette turned and walked out of the room, without saying another word. Everyone stared at the door where she had left for a few seconds.

"I'm, uh… gonna go talk to her." Dave said at last, walking out of the room after her. Walking down the hall, he finally caught up to her as she stopped outside the elevator door.

"Brittany, where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk." Brittany replied, without looking at him.

"It's past midnight, I don't need anything happening to you too." Dave said, crouching down to look at her. Brittany whirled around to face him, staring at him with a face of stone..

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, cos these things just _happen_, right?" she asked coldly. She then turned to walk into the open elevator door, but Dave put his finger on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Brittany, listen, I know you're upset. We all are." He said kindly, "You've been through a very traumatic experience tonight, but if you just calm down for a moment, we can talk about this." Brittany turned around sharply again, roughly pushing Dave's finger off her shoulder.

"You're always in control, aren't you, Dave?" she snapped, "Always know what to do, always know what to say? The police aren't even gonna find this guy! And if they do, so what? He'll just be out again in six months!"

"Brittany, that's not gonna happen…"

"How do you know?" the Chipette yelled, "It's happened to people the cops have put away! It's such a joke, people aren't even afraid of it!"

"Brittany, that's enough!" Dave snapped, before calming himself, "Look, I'm frustrated about this too. I agree, the legal system isn't perfect, but eventually, it'll come through." Brittany stepped into the lift, before turning to look at him.

"I'm 17 years old, Dave." She replied quietly, "Don't tell me any more fairy tales." With that, the elevator doors closed between them and the lift carried Brittany down.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, everybody was saying goodbye to Alvin before they all left. And Claire was gently fluffing up Alvin's pillow.

"Alright, Claire, that's enough." The chipmunk chuckled.

"Just making sure you're comfortable, Alvin." The blonde woman replied, smiling at him. Theodore then leapt up onto the bed and gently fluffed the edges of Alvin's pillow.

"Is that okay, Alvin?" he asked innocently.

"Aw, thanks, Theo. That's perfect." He replied, smiling smugly up at Claire who laughed. Just then, Dave walked into the room through the door.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Eleanor anxiously.

"She just went to let off a little steam." Dave responded, "She'll be fine." Jeanette then leapt up onto the hospital bed with Simon.

"Get well soon, Alvin." Said Simon, gently patting his brother's shoulder. Jeanette then leaned in and gave Alvin a hug.

"Ah!" Alvin cried out, making Jeanette quickly pull away again, "Psyche, psyche, don't worry." Frowning, she leapt down off the bed and onto the floor.

"Stop that." She muttered.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Alvin." Said Claire, walking to the door with Theodore in her hand.

"Yeah, see ya." Alvin replied, before remembering something, "Hey, is Brittany gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'll talk to her when she gets home." Dave responded, "You get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can with that damn thing beeping." Muttered Alvin, gesturing to the beeping heart monitor in the corner he was hooked up to.

"Well if it stops, you're gonna be sleeping a lot longer than you planned." Simon replied, smiling playfully. His hospitalised brother chuckled at the spectacled chipmunk's little joke.

"Okay, bye, Alvin." Said Dave, walking out of the door with Claire and the four chipmunks. He then quietly shut it, leaving Alvin alone in his room. He then comfortably lay back on the pillow, his eyelids slowly drooping until he fell fast asleep.

0o0o0o0

About an hour later, the chipmunk's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the door opening. Groaning in annoyance, he looked up to see one of the nurses standing in the doorway.

"Mr Seville, there's someone here to see you." She said. Curious, Alvin looked over the end of the hospital bed to see Brittany standing in the doorway, her face still looking emotionless from before.

"Hey, Britt. Good to see you." He said kindly, "You gonna be okay?" But Brittany just stared at him, stone-faced. The nurse then walked out of the room and began to gently close the door.

"I'll leave you two alone for ten minutes." She said softly before she shut the door completely, leaving the two chipmunks alone in the room. They both stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally Brittany walked over to the window and stared through the glass and onto the sidewalk.

"What's up, Britt?" Alvin asked at last, "Are you gonna be alright?" His female counterpart remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"I still can't get over it, Alvin." She said quietly, "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, that bullet would've gotten me." Silence filled the air again.

"I'm totally in your debt, Alvin." She said, quietly again. Alvin chuckled slightly.

"Come on, Britt, you don't owe me anything." He said.

"Yes, I do." The pink clad Chipette replied, walking away from the window and over to him, "If there's anything you ever need, _anything_, it's yours." Alvin looked at her for a moment before pretending to think.

"Well… you could talk to Dave about sliding me into his will." He said at last, in his usual jokey manner. Brittany, however, didn't looked amused.

"Actually, me and Dave aren't seeing eye to eye right now." She responded, "I feel like everything he's ever said to me is a lie."

"Britt, come on. That's a little hard, don't you think?" her male counterpart asked. But Brittany ignored his question.

"I spend my whole life believing in law and order, and following the rules. Then some maniac pulls a gun out and all the rules change." She continued, sounding very serious, "Well I'm sick of being a follower, sick of being a victim. I'm gonna start making some rules." The two chipmunks both stared at each other for a long time before Brittany finally turned and began to make her way over to the door.

"Brittany." Alvin called. The Chipette turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"Give me a hug." The hospitalised chipmunk said.

"…What?" asked Brittany.

"I said, give me a hug, Britt." Her male counterpart replied, "Alvin gets shot, he gets a little emotional, now get over here and gimme some love!" Brittany remained where she was for a few seconds before finally walking back to her boyfriend and jumping up onto the bed. She then leant in and gently gave him a hug. Alvin hugged her back. The hug lasted for almost a minute, before they finally pulled apart. As Alvin's paws slid away from the Chipette's back and down to her sides, he felt something solid in the left pocket of Brittany's pink leather jacket.

"What the hell's that?" he asked.

"It's a gun." His female counterpart responded after a long silence. Her answer was met with a stare of shock from Alvin.

"_Gun?"_ he repeated, "Brittany, are you out of your mind? Walking around, carrying a gun? What're you gonna do with _that?_"

"It's… for protection." Brittany replied, patting her pocket.

"Britt, you think it's that easy to just shoot somebody?" asked Alvin, still in shock. This time, his female counterpart was silent. Finally, in a fit of anger, she spun around and pushed the bag Dave had left him off the bedside table, spilling its contents all over the floor. She paced down to the end of the bed, panting quietly. Both chipmunks remained silent for almost a minute.

"I was gonna eat that." Alvin said at last. Brittany spun around, a furious glare planted on her face.

"I don't believe this, Alvin! Everything's a damn joke to you!" she yelled, "Even when you get shot, you make a joke about it like it's nothing important! It's like all you care about is yourself!" That hit Alvin like a wall of bricks. He then sat up on the pillow and stared at her seriously.

"What, so that's what you think I'm like?" he asked, "You think I pushed you out of the way of that bullet out of hatred?" Brittany's anger faded away and became slightly softer when he said that.

"You think I like being stuck inside this damn hospital an inch away from being paralysed?" he continued, "You think I don't wanna get out of this bed and go catch that son of a b…"

"Well it's not gonna happen again! Not to me!" Brittany interrupted angrily. Flinching slightly, her male counterpart held up his paws to calm her down.

"Britt, Britt, calm down. I understand that you're scared." He said gently, "But the world can be a scary place. You just have to learn to find a way to deal with it."

"Yeah, well I've found my way!" Brittany replied, holding up the left side of her leather jacket where the gun was stored. Alvin shook his head.

"No. That's not you, Britt. That's _them."_ He said quietly, "The Brittany I know is not one of them." Brittany remained silent for a full thirty seconds, staring at him before sighing.

"Look, I didn't come here for your approval." She responded gently, "I just came to see how you were." With that, she turned and began to walk towards the end of the bed to leave.

"Brittany." Alvin called. Sighing, she turned around.

"No more hugs, Alvin." But when she saw the look on his face, she realised he wasn't asking for another hug.

"I saved your life, Brittany." He said, "I saved your life! You owe me!" The whole room filled with a tense silence. Alvin then spoke again.

"Now give me the gun, Brittany." he said. The pink clad Chipette looked at him in hesitation, as a tear dropped from his eye and rolled down his furry cheek.

"Give me the gun, I saved your life!" he yelled, another tear falling, "I WANT THAT GUN!" Silence filled the room once again as Alvin stared at Brittany intensely, all the tears now trickling down his face. Finally, Brittany walked over to him, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. She then slowly pulled out a silver revolver gun, and instead of giving it to him, dropped it onto the side of the pillow. Tears starting to form in her blue eyes, the Chipette leapt down off the bed and walked out the door, closing it behind her. When she was gone, Alvin reached across and picked up the gun beside him. He then pushed out the cylinder and shook it until all the bullets fell out onto his stomach. Unable to hold in his tears any longer, he tossed the gun into the bin beside his bed and buried his face into his paws.

0o0o0o0

One week later, Alvin was finally out of the hospital and in an ambulance back to the Seville's residence. Due to his back still being in a bit of pain, he had to use crutches to walk for about a week. Once the vehicle stopped, Alvin stepped out of the ambulance and made his way up to the front door, knocking on it with one of his crutches. When the door opened, he was instantly greeted enthusiastically by Dave, Claire, his brothers and the Chipettes.

And Brittany.

As soon as she saw him, she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, tears of joy pouring down her face like two waterfalls.

"Thank you, Alvin." She whispered into his ear, "For making me understand."

**Well that's my story, I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Yeah, intense, I know. And same as always, please read and review! :)**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have a new AATC poll on my profile, so go check it out and take a vote on it! :)**

**So until I have time to update my other stories, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
